counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick M4A1 Carbine
| ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM | weightloaded = 3.22 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2900 | muzzleenergy = 1570 J | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.07 seconds | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30/90 | Movement_speed = 230 | counterpart = AK-47 | Entity = weapon_m4a1 }} :For its alternative version in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, see M4A1-S. The Maverick M4A1 Carbine, often referred to as the M4, is an assault rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the AK-47. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the M4A4 but was reincarnated in the Arms Deal update as the M4A1-S, taking up the same slot as its replacement. Overview The''' M4A1''' is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Its acceptable power, combined with its incredibly controllable recoil, low spread, and excellent rate of fire, makes it an effective AK-47 counterpart. The M4A1 can be mastered for nearly every situation. For these reasons, the M4A1 is one of the most popular weapons in the Counter-Strike series, especially by Counter-Terrorists. It is also chosen to be the default auto-buy primary weapon for CT. the others being the AK-47, FAMAS, Galil, and the MP5. Properties The M4A1 is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate speed reduction. The M4A1 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Fairly high damage per bullet * Excellent at close to medium range * Low recoil and accurate ** High accuracy can be maintained when fired in bursts * The silencer is ideal for stealth ** The silencer increases damage at close range in Counter-Strike 1.6 * Higher rate of fire than the AK-47 * Lighter than most assault rifles Disadvantages * Damage per shot is inferior to the AK-47 * Fairly expensive * In Counter-Strike 1.6, the silencer decreases accuracy * Silencer increases damage fall off * Outclassed at long range combat by sniper rifles * Not very accurate at long ranges when firing this weapon continuously Gameplay Tactics * Due to the low recoil and good rate of fire, the M4A1 can be a deadly weapon against enemy players at close-range. Basically, users can continuously fire this rifle if they are accustomed to the recoil. ** Eliminating targets is normally easy; just be sure to score headshots and keep firing to finish off assailants. ** Aim for the chest and spray bullets when encountering an enemy assailant at medium range. This strategy may allow you to score a headshot. Alternatively, fire in bursts and aim for the head. ** Recoil has slightly increased in Source. Fire in bursts to maintain accuracy. * Unlike the AK-47, this rifle is not made to engage enemy players at long range, although it is possible to successfully hit an opponent at the head. ** For long ranged combat, using a silencer may not be preferable unless enemy is not aware of your position. Firing in short bursts is recommended and avoid engaging snipers unless in close proximity. * If you do plan to use the silencer, be sure to attach it before entering combat, preferably at freeze time. ** A silenced USP can be equipped to maintain stealth. Counter-Tactics * Avoid close contact with users at all times! * Use a flashbang and finish off M4A1 users. ** A smoke grenade can prevent enemies from seeing/aiming well. Moreover, an unsuppressed M4A1 will emit muzzle flashes upon firing in the smoke. However, if an assailant has attached a silencer, the situation could favor him as he can maintain stealth within/near the exhaust. * The AWP and other long range weaponry is a good choice to wield against enemies. The Schmidt Scout is not recommended though, unless you are good at scoring headshots or they are not aware of you. * More accurate weapons, such as the Krieg 552, can outgun users of the M4. * More powerful weapon or weapons with higher rate of fire, can be used at close range. ** For long range combat, the AK-47 can easily eliminate M4A1 users. Nevertheless, they might burst fire against you, so you still need to engage with caution. * Do not rush at an enemy whilst you fire at him. The M4A1 has low spread and experienced users can easily control the recoil. Furthermore, its high accuracy and rate of fire will often means the outcome will not be in your favor. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Comparison to the AK-47 (Counter-Strike and Condition Zero) Positive *Higher fire rate (685rpm vs 600rpm) *Lower recoil (-12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Lower ammo cost (-$20) *Can be suppressed *More accurate Neutral *Identical magazine size and ammunition carry capacity. (30/90) Negative *Lower base damage (-2) *Expensive (+$600) *Longer reload (+0.6 seconds) *Requires two shots on the head protected with a helmet to kill Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are many CT bots that uses the M4A1 as their main weapon. They are: *Sam: Cost 3 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Larry: Cost 3 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Maverick: Cost 3 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Ace: Cost 4 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Tex: Cost 4 (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Steel: Cost 5 (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Barney: Cost 5 (with the P228 as a sidearm) Terrorists Because there is a file error for the bot Lunatic, that bot will buy a random primary weapon (with the Dual Berettas as a sidearm). If he discovers a M4A1, he will pick it up and use it as a main weapon. ''Deleted Scenes'' The M4A1 has appeared in many missions in Deleted Scenes, mainly because it is a standard issue weapon for the Counter-Terrorists forces (with the exception of the Spetsnaz as they use the AK-47 instead). It appears in the following missions: *Counter-Terrorist Training: At the shooting range, along with the USP. *Recoil: As a starting loadout. *Building Recon: Found near an SAS operative at the side, just before the player needs to crawl trough the vent next to the area where many SAS operative will perish. *Downed Pilot: Before being captured, it can be found in the area where the Tank is located. After your capture, it can be found on a box next to the XM1014. *Alamo: As a starting loadout. *Rise Hard: As a starting loadout. *Truth in Chaos: As a starting loadout. *Sandstorm: As a starting loadout. Gallery Trivia * The unsupressing sound in most games is the reverse played suppressing sound. *The M4A1 in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes will always have a suppressor attached in third person perspective, regardless of actual suppression. * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Xbox and the Deleted Scenes's M4A1 drawing animation is faster when suppressed. This however does not affect the actual drawing time. *The Counter-Strike: Source suppressed firing sound is re-used for the Cleaner's Carbine in Team Fortress 2 (an unlockable weapon for The Sniper class) * In some versions of Counter-Strike, the model of the M4A1's fire selector switch is turned to semi-automatic although the weapon fires automatically. * In the Deleted Scenes, the M4A1 is the weapon of choice for Counter-Terrorist NPCs (exception being the Spetsnaz. This is strange as few to no country's military has the M4A1 as a standard issue. ** The M4A1 in this game was very different from its multiplayer variant in s ** The Spetsnaz are the only Counter-Terrorist faction that do not use the M4A1 as their primary assault rifles in Deleted Scenes. In a realistic fashion, they use the AK-47 instead. *The player pulls the charing handle during reload and drawing animations in Condition Zero, Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Xbox. * The Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the silencer allowed the M4A1 to inflict more damage. In Source, the silencer does not affect damage but regardless if the silencer is attached or not, this rifle deals more damage than 1.6. * In Counter-Strike and Source, when the player reloads the M4, the animation has the player pull back the forward assist during the reload and draw animation. However, on a real M4A1, the forward assist is actually struck forward after reloading to make sure the bolt is properly seated so the weapon doesn't malfunction. * The M4A1 is the prioritized (always bought when possible) weapon for the CTs when pressing the auto-buy key (F1 by default). Like AK-47 to the Terrorists. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the barrel is significantly shorter in first person view, making its animation slightly different from its GoldSrc counter-part. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the suppressed M4A1 doesn't have its flash suppressor covered which in reality, would make the suppressor unpractical. * Before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's release, the weapon was one of the four to retain its real name, the others being the Five-SeveN, the MAC-10 and the M249. * The weapon has unusable firing mode selectors in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Behind the scenes *The weapon had a usable ACOG scope during the Counter-Strike Beta that was eventually traded for the suppressor in Beta 6.5. **The scope is however still featured in the post 6.5 view, world and player models along with HUD and kill icons. The Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Xbox having new HUD icons still had kill icons depicting it with the scope. The Source games correct this. **The pre 6.5 world and player models, odly enough, had no scope nor suppressor, making them closer to the post 6.5 viewmodels than the pre 6.5 viewmodel. *The M4A1 was to appear in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as evidenced by Alpha screenshots. It was however replaced by the M4A4 during the Beta. **Its playermodel in the Alpha screenshot is the same as Counter-Strike: Source's. **The M4A4 was still referred as the M4A1 and in fact had the latter's HUD and kill icons. The game files still refer to the M4A4 as the M4A1. **The Beta's sound files featured unused suppressed firing sounds and suppressing/unsuppressing sounds. This suggests that the M4A4 simply reused the M4A1's sound files or that the M4A4 itself was to have a suppressor. **Due to popularity and fan-base demand, the weapon was reintroduced as the M4A1-S during the Arms Deal Update, albeit different in many ways. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons